Nothing but Jori prompts
by underdogs-are-the-best
Summary: Jori prompts inside
1. Chapter 1

_Hello fellow fanfiction readers. I've decided to make up a story of prompts. I will post prompts here and who ever will like to write it is more than welcome. I love Victorious, especially Jori. They are what my prompts are based on. NO BADE! that is Blasphemous. So folks here we go first prompt, hope you like it..._

_ Tori is shy award person and It is her 22nd Birthday and and she is still a virgin. Trina takes it upon herself to help Tori lose her virginity. Trina hires an escort to take Tori out on the town and hopefully to bed. The escort is of course Jade who succeeds in her conquest. What no one expected though was for Tori and Jade to get stoned drunk and get drunkenly married in the process. Now Unknowingly married to a escort Tori finds herself falling in love with Jade and vise versa. Now Jade has to decide telling Tori who she really is and also that she is engaged. _

There ya have it peeps. Please leave a review or PM if you want to give it a shot. Long live Jori! More prompts to come. OH! p.s these don't have to be long stories they can also be a oneshot or 2 shot or 3


	2. prompt 2

**Hello fellow readers, Yes it's me again with another prompt I know that it's fast but it's the only time I get to post. I will be posting once a week. I skipped the Italic because I didn't like it. Ok so here is another Jori prompt. This is based on the One Direction song "I Wish" I hope you like it.**

Tori has always been in love with Jade, but never can get the courage say it. Not only that but Jade is dating Beck and seems madly in love. Tori is jealous of Beck because he can be with Jade and she can't. She wants to be everything Beck is to Jade. One night at a carnival Tori runs into an old lady who claims she can give her, her hearts desire, but it will only be for one full day. But if it's real true love it will last forever. Tori eagerly accepts, one day with Jade is better than nothing at all. What if the old lady was Cupid, and she knew that Tori's love for Jade wasn't one sided. What if Jade and Tori were meant to be. What if the old lady wasn't just giving them a day, but true love that will last the rest of their life. And Tori finally gets her wish.

**There go my fellow Jori shippers. Hope you like my Prompt. Peace love and soul. Remember to leave a review or PM if you would Like to write. it. Your still cool if you don't. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tori and Jade argue over who is more hot for the other. They make a bet to see who will sexually crack first by sending sexy pics of themselves to the other. If Jade loses she has to swim with a dolphin. If Tori loses she has to be Trina slave for a day. Of course neither of them want that. It's war now, time to bring out the tight revealing clothes and strike a sexy pose because Tori nor Jade plan on losing. Everybody better duck and cover.

**Happy Labor Day my fellow Jori Shippers. Another Jori prompt here. You know the drill if your interested you're welcome to write it.**

**Who else thought when they were little, that Labor Day meant a day where women went into labor? Was that just me?**


	4. Chapter 4

Tori just got to see her favorite rock band in concert. And soon get's a surprise, when she get's a request to hang out backstage. This is where she meets the band members Beck, Andre, Cat and the front woman Jade West. It is an instant attraction for both women and soon, they fall into an hot and heavy relationship, Now Tori is thrown into a life of a Rock N Roller where there is parties, booze, drugs and breaking the law. It all becomes too much for Tori though. Having to deal with Jade's wild and crazy ways, and crazy possessive jealousy, she soon breaks it off. Jade refuses to call it quits, having fell in love. Tori has no desire to go back to that life, but she is in love with Jade. Can Tori, save the one she loves from self destruction. And is Jade willing to change her wild ways for love?

**Hey, peeps another prompt here. I know I said weekly updates but I have managed to find some time for these, so Yay! **

**Oh, and also if anyone has any prompts they want to post, just tell me, and I will be happy to post them.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tori goes on a family Vacation. This is the first time, her and Jade, are apart since they started dating. And they miss each other so much, that both girls slowly start losing it without each other. Driving their family and friends nuts.

**This Idea was brought in by an Anon. This is for you dude. I hope someone does this one. The idea of Tori and Jade losing it because they're apart sounds hilarious.**

**This will be my last update till next week or so. I have to work. Sucks I know. Don't you wish you were rich, so you didn't have to work? I think that's anyones dream.**

**Well you know the drill. Peace out homies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people of earth.. How are you this fine day? Great!. Ok so I was watching a Lifetime movie last night. I found it intriguing, if a little weird and awkward. So watching that, I got an idea for a jori prompt. What is it you ask? Well just read and **

Tori and Trina are home for college and get a surprise of their life when their father, who is going through a midlife crises, is going to marry someone only a few years older than them.

Both girls are disusted with that concept, and just think the girl will be just a trophy wife and she wants him for his money. The day comes when their father brings home his future bride and Tori get's a surprise of her life, when that bride to be is Jade West, a girl Tori had a wild one night stand with a year ago. Can you say awkward?

Tori and Jade try to avoid a eachother at all cost. But the temptation becomes to much and they have an affair. But can they keep their relationship private?

**Oh, one more thing. I'm already close to a 1000 views! you guys are awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jade get's extremely mad at Tori for forgetting their date night. To punish her, Jade denies Tori access to her boobs. driving Tori completely crazy. To make it worse, Jade wears tight low cut shirts To tease her. Tori starts going through withdraws not being able to play with Jade's boobs.

**Hey guys just quick prompt for you. Til next time my peeps.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tori and Jade start to get bored with their relationship. They both feel like it's starting to stall, and maybe they don't love each other anymore. Jade suggest a trial separation. Maybe start seeing other people, just to see what's out there. See how they do without each other, if they still love each other. Tori really doesn't want too, but reluctantly agrees.

They give each other a couple of months to see other people. And if they still feel the same way at the end, they'll call it quits. It all starts off fine, but gets shot to hell, when Jade gets really jealous, when Tori starts seeing someone else and all hell breaks loose

Jade, now regretting her haste decision, is stuck in a love triangle for Tori's affections. And has to prove their love is still there. And she will.

**Happy saturday guys. Here is a little Jori Prompt to make your day extra special.**


	9. Chapter 9

The mall is looking for a Santa and Mrs Clause for the holiday season for the children to give their Christmas wish.

Tori jumps at the chance to be Mrs Clause then enlist her Girlfriend Jade to be Santa in hopes of getting her into the holiday spirit. Jade, as you can imagine is not to thrilled about this. But of course Tori has ways of convincing her into doing so.

Now Dressed as the worlds most jolliest couple, Tori and Jade embark to do their best to make the children happy for Christmas. Well Tori does Jade not so much. There is nothing she hates more than having snot nosed children sitting on her lap whining about what they want for Christmas as she so lovingly puts it.

But Tori will not give up. She will bring back the Holiday spirit in Jade and make her believe again. It it will be a Christmas miracle but she must believe and never give up. Even if Jade makes kids cry in the process.

**Hello Peeps. Long time no write. I apologise for not updating but life happens sometimes. Since it's the Holliday season. I decided to post this as more of a Jori Christmas challenge then a prompt. I hope one of you can do it. I also hope you guys are having a wonderful holiday. Now that things died down I will be updating regularly again. Long live Jori!**


	10. Chapter 10

This story is G!P.

Tori is just in the beginning of her senior year of High school when she embarks in an forbidden affair with her young hot teacher Jade West. As they try to keep their affair secret from the school and their families they find out something that rocks their world and just may destroy it.

Jade finds out she is pregnant by Tori. Now the two most figure out a way to keep the baby's true paternity a secrete until Tori is done with school and to keep Jade from getting in trouble

Better said then done, as the school starts to become suspicious at the to close Student-Teacher relationship.

This has to be Jori end game of course. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Cat, buys a magic spell book from this homeless man who tells her it has unique magic Cat being Catt excitedly accepts it. Not knowing the trouble it will cause her.

Wanting to try it out, she Volunteers her best friends Jade and Tori to be her guinea pigs. Tori begrudgingly accepts as Jade flat out refuse. Tori manages to persuade her girlfriend to help out their friend and her interest. Not happy about it Jade, relents and agrees.

All 3 girls soon regret their participation of this. The spell that Cat uses turns Jade and Tori into very old people and it does not seem to have a reverse spell.

Now Cat is dealing with a very cranky old lady in Jade and a Cheek pinching Tori. Now all three girls must scramble to try to find a way to fix it before it's to late. Literally. Because, for as long as Jade and Tori stay like that, their heart will give it out and die of old age. Plus now The 2 girls are literally fighting like an old married couple.

Hopefully Cat can fix the damage she's done before she loses her 2 best friends. Even though, Both are threating to kill her with their canes

**Miss me? No you didn't. I missed you!. Here is another prompt for you awesome people! Keep calm and ship Jori**


	12. Chapter 12

Tori asks Jade to the Prome. Jade who just broke up with Beck says yes to get back at him. Tori is so elated that Jade said yes to her. While she is walking home she gets hit by a car and dies.

The whole school is devastated at the unfortunate tragedy including Jade. Who feels bad that she was just going to use her for a pawn when Tori actually liked her.

But the whole school get the ultimate surprise of their life when Tori comes back from the dead just to take Jade to the prome as promised.

The whole school panicks as they see Tori as undead and a zombie but she's just her loving dorky self who wouldn't hurt anyone. No matter how tempting. She just wants to live her dream of dancing with the goth. Can the two girls find a way to bring Tori back from the undead and make her human again. Or will Tori's body dead body finally give out before it's to late.

**This prompt is based on an old 90s movie called My boyfriend's back. I was just watching it and thought of this. Made it a jori Version. It's not exactly like the movie but you get it.**

**You guys know what to do. BYYY! =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**This prompt was suggested by King-of-the-Rejects. Here you go my friend. Again apologies for the late post.**

Tori is in a superhero group and is an all around good girl. Then one day they fought a super villain group which Jade is a part of. After numerous confrontations and such they start to fall in love. And when their respective groups found out they tried to break the two apart Sorta like a Romeo and Juliet thingy. What would happen to the two? Will Jade be good to be with Tori or Would Tori turn to a life a crime for Jade?

**This sounds like a fun story. I hope to see it written soon. Of course if anyone is interested leave a review or PM. **

**Live long Jori! **


	14. Chapter 14

**This is yet another prompt request. This one from I am so random 18. **

**This prompt is based off an 1991 movie called The marrying Man with Alec Baldwin and Kim Basinger . With a Jori twist**

Jade goes to Las Vegas with her friends Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie for her bacherlorette party. She is about to marry the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in show business . Who she claims her undying love for.

During a pit stop to a local lounge. She falls head over heels in lust with their most famous lounge singer, Tori Vega.

Jade will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Even risking her own engagement and potential work in Hollywood from her soon to be father in law.

Tori too is lusting after Jade after meeting her. The two spend a wild night together waking up married the next day. Leaving Jade's fiance devastated. But she gives her a second chance after the marriage is annulled.

Jade promises to never see Tori again. Only to run into Tori again a few months later and the two fell into bed once more. Quickly realizing they love each other and again get remarried.

What if you loved and hated somebody so much that you couldn't stay with them but couldn't be without them either.

What if you were married and divorced three times to the same person? What if you knew that person was the one. No matter how many times you break up. Can Tori and Jade break their dysfunctional cycle? Can their undying love make it through one last time?

Can the fourth time be the charm?


	15. Chapter 15

Tori is a undercover cop who is secretly investigating the infamous Upper East Side Widow, who was shockingly acquitted and found not guilty of the murder of her first husband Richard. Despite all obvious evidence of her involvement.

The Widow struck again as the Body of her pool boy/lover is found With her standing trial a second time. Once again being found not guilty of the murder.

She strikes again. The body of another man is found who was seen around town with the young widow. Tori will not let the woman get away with another crime. She is hell bent at putting her behind bars where she belongs.

But the Upper East Side Widow, real name, Jade West, uses her seductress charms on the young cop, who finds herself lusting and falling into the Femme fatale's wicked spell. Can she break herself out of it? Or is she going to be the alluring wicked raven haired enchantress's next Victim?

**This prompt is of course based off of Liz Gillies's famous Upper East side Widow saga. I enjoy them so much. :) **


	16. Chapter 16

Sikowitz who has quit his teaching career to write and direct films is looking for two stars to play as the romantic leads in his new movie and he knows just who to cast.

Jade and Tori have not seen each other since their bad breakup in High school. Nobody knew about their relationship as Jade wanted to keep it a secret and Tori wanting to come out as a couple. This was the conflict that lead to their fallout.

Now the thriving stars will reunite to co-star as love interest in a romantic movie directed by their former acting Teacher. Both women try to drop out of the film when they realize who they will be staring with, but Sikowitz will not hear of it.

The quirky teacher turn directer has plans to do what he failed to do the first time around and that is to bring Tori and Jade together.. He knew all about their secret romance even before it began. He always knew there was love there and that there still is. He will be damned if he will not have the stubborn co-stars together in the end

In the .film and in real life too

**Hey guys! here is another prompt. You know what to do! See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

After getting hit by a car Jade miraculously wakes up ten days later in her bedroom without so much as a scratch on her. To make her strange situation worse, nobody seems to know who she is. It is like she never existed. When she tries to explain who she is to her family and friends, they think she is crazy. Kicking her out or staying faraway from her

Everyone except Tori of course. She doesn't know why. Even though she has no recollection of who Jade is, she wants to help her figure out her seemingly confused dilemma.

Jade does not fight it. She'll take any acknowledgement she can get. Even if it's from the girl she supposedly hates.

The two must figure out what happened to cause Jade to wake up with no one remembering her. Why did she wake up after getting hit by a car without so much as a broken bone? Everything seems normal with the world but for the goth, It's anything but.

What kind of SCI-FI Twilight Zone chiz did she step into. And why of all people is Tori Vega willing to help her. Most importantly, why deep down into her soul does Jade want Tori to remember her the most?

**Jori is life. That is all.**

**peace out homies!**


	18. Chapter 18

Jade is an ancient vampire who has lived for centuries in the shadows of the dark. She now walks around in a world where the undead are accepting by humans. Vampires prance around like a ordinary person in every day life. No one batting an eye lash or living in fear.

There has been a new world order where every vampire is assigned a human to protect. A human they must give their lives for if need be.

There is danger lurking around from an unknown mystery creature that no one has ever seen before who vows to extinguish every living soul.

Jade is assigned her new next door neighbor Tori Vega. A girl who is completely infatuated with the immortal and is delighted to be given jade as her protector.

Tori does everything she can to get jades attention but nothing seems to work as the hard steel reclusive vamp thwarts any and all attempts from her new charge.

Beck Oliver a half human half demon wants to claim Tori for his own. For centuries he has been chasing after the not so much human.

Tori is a rare mythical creature, unbeknownst to her and jade that has been reborn every century by the gods to do what she has failed to be her destiny.

Beck needs to seduce tori nto falling for him so that he and she can be the most powerful duo and take over the world. He is the creature the humans need saving from.

Jade becomes jealous and suspicious when Tori's new suitor comes to town showing his interest. And Tori shows hers.

What is Tori's destiny and what exactly is she? Jade must find this out before it's too late. One thing that will shock the vampire to her core is what she will discover.

Jade has always known Tori and she has always been her demise. That will explain tori's strong connection .

Why can't Jade remember her?

Jade must figure this out before it's too late. What is their history? And can she rewrite it. Is jade actually tori's savior or her demise?


End file.
